


'Roses Are Red':  A 'Working Man' One-Shot

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars





	'Roses Are Red':  A 'Working Man' One-Shot

Title: Roses Are Red  
Series: A 'Working Man' One-Shot  
Relationship: L. Fusco/OFC  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Fusco, OFC, Finch

NOTES: This takes place immediately after the events in Working Man: Chapter 10. Just another couple of deleted scenes (more due to space constraints than content). Also, starting with this stand alone and with the regular 'Working Man' series, I am departing from the PoI canon. Finch's encounter with Root has happened, but he was not kidnapped. Grace does not exist/show up in the 'Working Man' universe. Enjoy!

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

Danni Briggs was taking a well-deserved break after her first hour of rehearsal when a quiet knock intruded on her thoughts. 

"Come." she called, looking around to see a large vase of flowers walking towards her. The performer stood up, reaching out to take the arrangement from her visitor. "Good grief, what's this?"

"Good morning Danni." Harold Drake smiled at his friend. "These arrived for you at my office and Mr. Murray suggested I run them up since he was busy cleaning the first floor restrooms." 

The twinkle in the studio owner's eyes belied the aggrieved tone in his voice and the street artist laughed with him. 

"These are for me? I wonder who sent them…."

Drake pointed to the roses. "There's a card. Do you mind if I rest a minute?"

"Please. I was hoping to get to talk to you today." 

Danni gestured for him to take a chair and she opened the small blue envelope. The card was handwritten, the script bold and very legible.

_Danni-Girl,_

_Just wanted to let you know again how special  
you are to me. I wish yesterday could have lasted  
a hundred years. You're beautiful D, in every way._

_I Love You;  
Lionel_

Danni felt tears welling up in her eyes as she read the detective's note. Harold observed her reaction.

"I take it they are from someone special?" he asked quietly. 

To his surprise she blushed bright pink and shot him an embarrassed grin. "Guess the cat's pretty much out of the bag now."

Danni sat down on the piano stool and looked at the older man. "I meant to ask you how things worked out with you and your friend, Harold."

It was Finch's turn to feel self-conscious. "Ah…well, in fact. We got the chance to talk not too long after our conversation and…things are fine now."

Danni's smile was encouraging. "I'm glad to hear that. It's always hard when you're at odds with someone you care about. Speaking of which…." she waved the card at the vase of flowers. "It looks like it's my turn to share. I've been seeing someone for the past month, Harold. We've gotten…close and well…he's very sweet."

"Your young man has excellent taste in roses too." The billionaire was glad that in his persona of Harold Drake he could legitimately indulge in a bit of gossip. "Bridal whites and Sweetheart pinks," he sniffed "wonderful perfume as well. I cannot abide roses without a scent."

Danni laughed. "Neither can I. It seems sad to me. As if half of the flower's beauty is missing."

"Exactly." Finch gave her an appraising glance. "And what does your new beau do?"

"He's a cop, a homicide detective."

"I hope he is treating you with the courtesy and respect you deserve."

The performer laid a hand on Finch's arm in reassurance. "He's wonderful, Harold. Lionel is a great guy and an amazing dad to boot."

_"He's married?"_ , the recluse was getting into the role of the former dancer with gusto. "Danielle, I don't mean to sound like a maiden aunt, but…"

"He's _divorced_ Harold….for just over two years." She laughed as Drake's ruffled feathers were soothed. "Thank you for caring, though."

Finch cleared his throat. "Well….you're my friend and I'm just concerned for.." he broke off abruptly as Danni squeezed his arm.

"You're a very good friend and I appreciate it."

The recluse found himself blushing, pleased at her remark. 

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

 

_two days later, Homicide Bullpen_

"Hey Fusco, you got a visitor."

Lionel turned from teasing his partner to see Danni making her way across the room to him. He grinned at her.

"Hi-ya Gorgeous!"

"Hi yourself, Bright Eyes."

To his credit Fusco only flapped his hand at the spate of laughter her nickname elicited from his co-workers. "Behave yourselves you yard dogs, there's two ladies in this room."

"Woof," replied Szymanski. "And does your _lady_ know what a mutt you are?"

The detective was just about to fire back a reply when Danni turned to the other cop. 

"He's a purebred police dog, actually." she answered, spearing Szymanski with a glare. "Loyal, brave, tough and very responsive to affection… _if you know what I mean_."

The performer blew him a kiss as the rest of the department howled at her sally, poking Bill in the ribs and razzing him on her put down. Danni gave Lionel a hug, kissing him on the cheek and letting him steer her back over to his desk.

Fusco was on cloud nine. To have Danni stand up for him like that and imply that he was a first class lover to boot gave his ego quite a boost. "Let me introduce you to my partner, D. Jocelyn Carter this is Danni Briggs."

The performer extended her hand, clasping Joss' own warmly. "Pleasure to meet you Detective Carter. Lionel's told me so much about you."

"Call me Joss and ditto. My partner's done nothing but rave about you."

Fusco sighed in relief. He thought that the two women would hit it off but they were both strong and independent personalities, so nothing was a given. As he watched his girlfriend and partner chattering away like old friends he felt the other detectives' eyes on him…curious and to a degree, envious. Carter was reckoned to be prickly and standoffish by the rest of the department. The fact that Fusco and she had made their partnership work amazed the other men.

The fact that Danni was clearly attached to him in a romantic sense only added to the speculation.

"Hey Lionel…" Carter's voice brought him back to the present. "Danni's invited us out for lunch."

"Really?" Fusco was pleased…and hungry.

"Yeah Li. If you guys are free for an hour." the performer inquired, hope tingeing her voice. 

"It's pretty slow partner, what do you think?" Carter asked.

"I think my date's gotta date." Lionel grinned as the two women groaned at the lousy joke and mimed swatting him. They exited the bullpen and headed down the stairs.

"So what's the _police dog_ got that I don't anyway?" Szymanski groused.

_"Manners for one thing…." Finch mumbled to himself as he closed the link to the doll-cam on Fusco's desk._

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

 

Sunday afternoon saw the five of them; Fusco, Carter, Danni, Taylor and Mickey in Central Park enjoying a combined family picnic. Between the baked chicken, potato salad, brownies and watermelon, the two boys had consumed enough food to feed an army. Lionel and Joss were talking a bit of shop while Danni, Taylor and Mickey were tossing a Frisbee around. The cops laughed as Taylor made a spectacular leap catch only to land flat on his back and have the younger boy jump on him to try and wrestle the disc out of the teen's grasp.

"I did give her a quick rundown about HR…there's too much chance of her hearing things to not know something. She thinks I'm doing undercover work." The detective sounded miserable.

"It may not be for IA but that's exactly what you're doing Lionel." Carter replied. 

She was proud that Fusco believed in taking down HR as opposed to just doing what John told him to. When she'd found out that he'd been helping 'Suit and Squirt' as he called them (nicknames that Joss relished and used herself…at least in her mind); Carter had been wrongfooted to the highest degree. When she and Lionel had finished the "what do you mean you're working with them? I'm working with them!!" tennis match; the two cops had gotten first angry, then agreed on revenge.

Although nothing concrete had been formulated, the detectives were hell-bent on getting even with both men for keeping them in the dark.

"You got your phone on you, Joss?"

" _Hell no!_ I left it in my car. It's bad enough Finch eavesdrops on us at work…there's no way I'm giving him a listen in on my personal life." Carter was getting angry and Lionel thought it best to defuse things.

"That's what I did too. Hey, screw them! We're here to have fun right?"

His partner laughed. "I'm glad you suggested this Lionel. Taylor and I needed to start having more family time and its more fun with a group." Carter looked at him slyly. "Besides, you and Danni make a great couple. I've never seen you so happy."

Fusco turned his eyes on the two boys and his girlfriend. "I can't remember the last time I felt this good, Joss." His voice was soft and Carter smiled, wondering if he realized how much of his feelings her partner was giving away.

"Danni is….the best thing that's happened to me since Mickey was born. _OW!_ Geez, what gives Carter?" Lionel winced, rubbing his shoulder where Joss had punched him.

"Lionel Fusco, you have got it bad!"

He was about to give her a scathing reply when he noticed her Cheshire Cat grin and started laughing. "Yeah…I guess I have." 

The detective's laughter petered out after a moment. 

"Does Danni know about _them_?" Carter murmured.

"No. I can't tell her and it's killing me." Lionel turned a helpless look at his partner. 

"It's going to get harder to keep S  & S from her though…I mean, gah!" 

Fusco threw his hands up in exasperation. He looked at Joss and Carter was surprised to see his eyes grow moist.

"Lionel?" She asked, tentatively.

"It's just….Joss, I could see myself maybe asking her to marry me. Never thought I‘d even consider that again...."

" _Really?!_ God that's great Lionel!" Then it was Carter's turn to grow quiet.

Fusco nodded at her, seeing the comprehension dawn in his partner's eyes. "Yeah….I know…" He rubbed a hand over his face. 

"The worst part of it is that I know I could trust her with it. She would never tell anyone….hell, Danni would want to help!"

Lionel lay back on his elbows, watching the street artist jog back over to the blanket, boys and Frisbee in tow. "I'm so happy, Carter…it scares me how happy I am. I keep expecting her to get taken away from me somehow."

"Stop that right now Lionel Fusco." Joss shook her finger at him. "From what I’ve seen, Danni is head over heels about you. She knows as much about HR as it is safe for her to and she’s still with you. Let it go!"

“Yes ma‘am.” 

The detective welcomed Danni back to his side with a warm, one-armed hug. Carter pulled another gallon jug of lemonade out and the two families relaxed under the trees.

_Joss is right. Danni’s stuck by me...I know she loves me. So we take it, one step at a time._


End file.
